


The Weight Trap

by Winklekinkle



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winklekinkle/pseuds/Winklekinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb was ready to kill himself, but now he's been placed in one of Jigsaw's traps. He has three choices now, kill himself, kill those who "wronged" him, or endure an hour of pain to save them all. What will his choice be..will he Live or Die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why i wrote this short story....oh wait, cause i'm a gorehound....any-who I might write more traps fics later who knows. Is anyone even reading this?

**The Weight Trap**

 

Caleb West had once been a champion weightlifter, heading right towards the title of “Mr Olympia” but now he was dead. Not in the literal sense, but in the sense that he felt dead on the inside. This was the reason that the large muscle bound man was now standing on the roof of a high rise, one foot on the raised edge. While Caleb had easily made it this far, the next step was not one he could take with ease, which is also why he had the pill. He had taken several before getting on the roof and he hoped that when the effect kicked in this would be easier. It only was a few more moment of standing on the roof when Caleb did starting feeling the effects...and then all went black.

 

The next thing Caleb knew was the feeling of something around both his wrists holding both his arms held up and he felt his legs bunched up before him in way that felt familiar. Then a bright light hit him, filling the sight behind his eyelids with red, prompting him to open his eyes. Of course the light that was shining on him blinded Caleb for a moment, but soon the lights were dimmed, not much, but enough that they weren’t blinding. For a moment, Caleb honestly though he might be dead and in heaven….or hell, but it took only a second of looking around to realize that he was in fact, alive and on earth..just where on earth, he didn’t know.

 

The first thing Caleb saw was that his legs were out before him, bunched up like he felt, his feet both strapped to some sort of metal plate. Past that he could see one of those high power lights used in construction sites or dark places. Lastly at the moment, he could see what looked like a floating white cube.     
  


“W..what the ...WHAT THE FUCK!” was what Caleb shouted the moment he realized he was in an unknown place.  “HOW THE FUCK DID I GET HERE!...WHAT IS HERE!” Caleb keep yelling for several moments and as he did, he pulled at what he could see where some kind of straps binding his wrists. As he pulled an yelled there was a “click” noise, unheard over the sound of Caleb. Seconds after the click, a new light flickered on over the white cube, revealing it to be the screen of an old tv.  This new development was enough to shut Caleb up and have him turn towards the tv, just in time for the white screen to change to the image of a pale white face..the face of some sort of puppet.

 

“Hello Caleb” said a deep voice from the tv, the words loosely matching up with the moving mouth of the puppet. “For a large fraction of your life, you have desired to grow stronger than anyone else and worked hard to obtain the body you have today. For years nothing got in the way of your gains. However only a year ago, after once more failing to earn the title of Mr. Olympia that you so dear you came up with the idea to use illegal steroids to help you. Your desire to win the title was so great that you easily agreed, but by a year's time a simple drug test knocked you from the running and you quickly spiralled into depression and anger, blaming your now missing manager, Mike,  and your own girlfriend, Cynthia, for not stopping you”  
  
“Your even started to abuse Cynthia, prompting her to run away. Now left with nobody to take your anger out on, you began assaulting strangers, looking for anyone to take the blame of what was your own fault. However even now that wasn’t enough and your depression clearly grew worse as you were moments away from ending it all just hours ago. So today I ask you if you are still willing to end your own life, are you willing to forgive those you believe have wronged you and are you willing to carry the weight of your own sins, or will you let it fall on innocent heads?” The puppet/voice continued, pausing for a moment after the word “heads” so it could turn to face Caleb before speaking again. 

 

“The device you are strapped two will be one easily recognized to you as a combo of things you have used plenty of times. Your arms are bound to strap, connected wires, connected to weights that hang over the heads of the two people you blame for your failing. Your feet are strapped to a metal plate which is connected a pair of blades. This test has three ways to be completed, The first is to hold the weights for an hour and keep them from falling on the heads of your ex -girlfriend and manager, do this and all three of you will live. The second is to simply push the on the plate before you, cutting the wires and dropping the weights, letting only you live. The last one is to simply pull the weights as high as you can, allowing a third set of weights to fall on you but save the others. Now then let the games begin. Live or Die Caleb. The choice is yours” 

 

With these final words, the tv switched to what was clearly the number 60 and the room Caleb was in was quickly lit up now, revealing to the  musclebound man the entirety of the situation. The machine he was strapped two was now clear, it was an odd cross between a cross wire machine and a leg press. The straps around Caleb's wrist did indeed connected to wires, which thanks to some pulleys, held some large iron weights over the heads of a fat and balding man,, and a dark skinned woman in formal wear. Despite being awake like Caleb both of them were unable to move as they had been strapped to floor and they could also not talk as both had their mouths bound. Quickly looking up, Caleb saw more weights over his head, waiting to fall.

 

 As the two on the ground let out muffled noises, Caleb screamed, cursing whoever put him in this, cursing god, cursing many things. Then he cursed Cynthia and Mike and with zero hesitation, he pushed the iron plate forward and with a snap, the weights fell...the weights above him. Cynthia and Mike both helplessly watched as the weights landed on Caleb’s head with a crack. Caleb felt immense pain as his skull broke open in a splash of blood and flesh..then he felt nothing as his brains were crushed. As blood quickly poured from the large gaping wound in Caleb’s skull, the latches holding Cynthia and Mike came off, allowing both to go free.  As the duo stood up and looked away from Caleb, Mike noticed something written on the gray wall of the room, in sight of Caleb if he had just turned his head enough...the words..  
  
“Puppet Lies. Killing them means you. Waiting means end of all” and most importantly “Sacrifice saves all”

  
For too late to help. it was realized that had Caleb chose to kill himself, all three would of been saved.


End file.
